You were always there
by KandiKitty
Summary: Maya and Riley. Riley and Maya. Always together. Like it should be. Just cuteness
1. Chapter 1

**I based this story on a picture I saw on tumblr. Hope you enjoy it kittens.**

**I Do Not Own Girl Meets World**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

**Riley's POV**

We've been friends since as long as I can remember. She has been there through everything with me. The oldest memory I have is of us playing in the school yard. We've always done everything together. BFFs until the end. We even have the necklaces to prove it. In middle school Maya was defiantly the more popular one, the more level headed one. But she never drifted from me. Even though I was more concerned with Lucas than anything else. When high school came around we were still so different. She was more everything than me. But it was never just Riley and never just Maya. Even when boyfriends came into the mix. The whole "chicks over dicks" thing always held strong. We were always Riley and Maya, Maya and Riley.

It was our sophomore year when I knew my feelings for Maya were more than this was something I knew would change our friendship forever. I wasn't willing to do that yet. I knew Maya I knew she wouldn't be disgusted or act differently. After all some of our closest friends were gay. I mean Farkle came out freshmen year. I could never hide anything from Maya for long. She knew me better than I knew myself. I knew if I didn't tell her she would start asking questions soon. One day after her art club had finished, my favorite blonde confronted me. She came in through my window, the only reason I knew is because I heard the distinct tap of her heals hit my wood floor from in the kitchen.

I was making a snack trying to distract myself from how beautiful she was. Her finger tips black from pencil led, marker slashes across the top of her hand where she tested colors, all these small things. I noticed them all the time. Did she notice me noticing her? She crossed her arms over her chest looking me dead in the eyes. She said she knew. I didn't get it at first. What did she know and why was she so serious?

She crossed the kitchen taking my face in her hands she whispered again-I know. Her lips were so softly against mine, so lovingly, it was beautiful. She pulled back and dropped her hands to hold me around the waist, mine holding on to her shoulders for dear life. She pulled me closer with this cheesy smile that I couldn't help but smile back to. I was done just like that. I was hers and she was mine and she didn't care who knew. The next day at school we walked down the halls with our hands linked. I never thought I could be happier. Even when guys would hit on me. She was by my side in a flash pulling me flush against her side saying a threat in this sickly sweet voice before kissing me and almost literally sweeping me away. When guys would hit on her I wouldn't know what to do. She did though. She'd roll her eyes, and walk away to find me. She was everything a perfect love is.

It took us awhile to tell my parents. They were so ecstatic I can't remember what we were so scared of. Maya got the whole speech dad kept tucked away for boyfriends and she took it better than any boy I had ever brought home. She promised dad she just wanted me to be happy. Mom told Maya she knew there was more between us than just friendship. We went to the same college the following fall. It was rough at first both of us working and being students but Maya never failed to surprise me. Coming to my job between classes to bring me coffee or lunch. She had all my colleagues jealous of how perfect she was. I went to all her gallery showings and made dinner when she stayed out late. But that's not to say we didn't have bad days.

We got into a huge fight one day that sent me home for the weekend. I wasn't even there for more than an hour before she had shown up her eyes all red from crying all out of breath because she ran from campus as soon as someone told her I had left. She apologized saying it was her fault and that if I wanted space she would give it to me but she wouldn't ever stop fighting for me. I was in tears, this time from happiness. I felt her hand gently wipe the tears away as I fell into her arms. She held me tightly, and just kept repeating I'm sorry. Of coarse I had already forgiven her the second I saw her at my door. She said she'd give me the weekend. That I might need alone time to make sure she was forgiven. Maya kissed me just like the first time, just like then I melted into her.

She walked back to campus later, saying she still had to make it up to me. The next morning I received flowers at lunch with a forgive me letter. The day after was a cute teddy bear with nerdy glasses on it. That Sunday I was packing ready to leave when I heard someone knock. I could hear muffled voices, I cracked my door to hear better- childish I know. I heard my mom squeal and that was it. I needed to know who it was and what was happening. In the living room my mom had this huge grin threatening to break her face and my dad was shaking Maya's hand. I asked what was going on.

Maya had a small smile as she motioned me over saying she had just asked my dad for my hand in marriage, I went scarlet. I felt her hold my hand up to slid on the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. She than asked if I would be her wife for ever more. All I could do was kiss her. She held my waist and as I pulled away to rest my forehead on hers, I said yes and she lit up. She was so happy. I love seeing her happy.

The wedding is coming up now and the planning is almost all up to me, Maya just keeps saying the only thing that matters to her is me walking down the aisle to where she is waiting for me. I was in our living room on my laptop looking up dresses. I still hadn't found the right one. Farkle said he would help me this weekend but... I still wasn't sure. Everything had to be perfect for Maya.

"Baby come here real fast will Ya?" Maya's voice was soft as usual as she called the me into our bedroom. On our bed was a short white dress with a white top had and gloves to match. "Whatdya think?" She was chewing on her bottom lip as she spoke. "Maya! I'm not suppose to see your dress until the wedding!" I crossed my arms with a playful look in my eyes. "I wanted to make sure you like it! I may be good with fashion but your opinion is the only one that matters!" She looked away a blush covering her cheeks. "You're so cute when you're nervous." I giggled wrapping my arms around my fiancé's neck. "Shut up.." She mumbled kissing me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't think i would write a second chapter for this but after all the reviews how could I not? So for you lovely kittens who loved this story here is another chapter.**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

"Finally" I sighed leaning back in the lazy boy. The twins were down for a nap and I could relax. I closed my eyes thinking about how lucky I was. The kids were a handful and I never thought I'd be a stay at home mom but I couldn't be happier with how things have turned out. It's been five years since Maya and I got married, so much has happened since then. We moved out of the big city and into suburbia. It was weird at first but I wanted the girls to have room to grow and in an apartment that's kind of hard- I would know. I fiddled with my wedding ring wondering where Maya was. She is a co owner of this indie gala, in charge of finding artist and helping them grow... or something. It made her happy thats all that matter's.

I walked to the kitchen rifling through the fridge when I heard the door open and the click of her heals.

"Love, I'm home." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Shush, the girls just went down!" I grumbled in a lowish voice. Truthfully Willow and Amara slept like rocks but I did _not_ want to chance it.

"Sorry sorry, if they wake up I'll handle it okay?" She pulled me in flush against her resting her forehead on mine. "How was your day, beautiful?" She kissed my lips humming contently like she always did.

I smiled leaned my head on her shoulder. "Long, really long. Those two, they get their energy from you I hope you know." I teased.

"Mhmm I'm sure." We broke our hold so she could take her shoes off. "I was thinking they are about to start kindergarten you know..."

I raised an eyebrow watching her. "Yeah so...?" I followed her into our room where she stripped out of her blazer, shirt and dress pants.

"So, I was thinking maybe you'd like to start working again." She smirked a little at my confused look.

"I thought we decided I wouldn't go to work until they were in middle school." I frown a little, was there something she wasn't telling me?

My wife slipped on pj pants and a loose fitting graphic tee. "I just think you'd start getting bored and when you get bored you over think and when you over think you..." she trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"I know I'm over baring and brash and think you are cheating on me." I grumbled finishing it for her.

"You said it not me." She put her hand up in defense before pulling me in again. "You know you always said you wanted to be a writer, how about you start doing that?"

"Maya where would I even start, I have no stories worth writing no background in writing I just do it when I have time."

"Exactly! You are about to have a ton of time-" whatever my love was going to say next was cut short by our little gremlins, as Maya likes to call them.

"Mama you're home!" Willow exclaimed running up to Maya with the biggest grin. Willow had dirty blonde hair with brown eyes and acting so much like Maya it was ridiculous.

"Yes I am dalrin, but shouldn't you be napping it's only 2." Maya picked her up kissing her forehead as she did so.

"I'm too big for naps." She pouted back.

"Oh come now you can never be too big for naps! I still take naps!" The two walked out back to the girls room which was down the hall from ours. I assumed Amara was still sleeping, like me she very much enjoyed her naps. It's strange how to little things change your world forever. I finally understand what dad meant all those times when he said it was his world. Augie and I were his everything, his world was us. Just like Willow and Amara are mine. The day will come when I have to pass it down to them...

I went to the kitchen once again wondering if Maya had eaten lunch yet or if she was waiting to come home. It then hit me I hadn't eaten when the girls had. I never knew being a mom was so much work not only do you have to make sure the kids eat but you have to remember to take care of yourself too. I have no idea how mom did it while working, I'll have to ask her that next time we go over.

"Babe? You've been staring into the fridge for like 5 minutes... Are you okay?" Maya's voice brought me back to reality.

"Sorry I'm just thinking. As well as I forgot to eat today...again."

Maya laughed leading me to our kitchen table. "Sit relax breathe, I'll make us both something okay?"

I nodded doing as she asked. I watched as she bustled around making whatever it was. Her beauty never stopped mesmerizing me. Even now her hair pulled back into a messy bun with a hap hazard outfit. She is always beautiful. I'm sure I'll still be thinking this when our kids have kids. Looking back on everything we've been through so far, not once was she not able to calm me with a simple kiss and soothing words. Not once has she ever not known what I needed to hear. That's when it hit me, even than back in middle school she knew what I needed... How have I never asked? I guess it just slipped my mind. I'm hers and that's all I want to be. So why did it matter now? I guess it didn't matter just more of a curiosity.

"Maya when did you start liking me?" I asked a little confused myself. We've been together since we were 16, now almost 11 years later I'm asking her this?

"Hmm, oh I dunno when did we meet?" She smiled stirring whatever she was making, what was she making?

"That long?!" I questioned in disbelief.

She laughed "No love, probably around 6th grade. That's when I first started understanding sexuality in the first place along with noticing people in new ways." She shrugged.

"But... You helped me with Lucas and all those guys and you, you dating guys?" She motioned me over holding the wooden spoon so I could taste it. "Gumbo?" I questioned.

"Well yeah, I'm your best friend it's what best friends do." She nodded adding a pinch of seasoning to it while cutting up some more veggies.

"I must of hurt you so much..." I looked it her with concern how often had I ranted about Lucas to her? How often did she help me find a date or fix an issue?

"Stop it." She squeezed my hand. "That is all in the past all that matters now is that I am yours and you are mine and we have two beautiful little girls together." She brought my hand to her lips kissing them softly. "I would have done anything for you than, and still would now." She hummed happily letting my hand fall so she could finish cooking. "Don't say but or dwell on anything about those guys." She had this soft smile gracing her lips. Even now I feel the butterflies.

"Yeah okay." I mumbled hugging her from behind. "You know you are perfect right?"

Maya chuckled "No love, you make me perfect."

**Later that night sometime after dinner**

"Rawr!" Maya roared from on top of the couch. Amara squealed before running off to hide behind Willow.

"Do something Low!" Amara exclaimed pushing her sister forward.

"Mara!" Willow tripped a little before jumping on to Maya who caught her and lightly tossed her on the couch. Maya instantly started tickling her. Between fits of laughter Willow managed to yelp out a help me to her sister. I watched the scene from the hall way. This is what made everything worth while. The house full of laughter, seeing my wife and daughters happy. This is my world.

"Mooommmmm heeelppp!" Amara laughed out as she too was now being tickled.

I smiled setting the laundry basket down. "Oh alright!"

"oh no..." Maya quietly said watching me walk over to her. "Riley baby come on." It was a known fact Maya hated being tickled, like most people, but I was the only one who knew exactly where she was ticklish.

This gave the girls enough room to wiggle out of her grasp. I smiled innocently before bombarding my wife's hips with tickles. She yelped bursting into a fit of laughter trying to ask the girls for help who just laughed.

"Okay, okay enough." I said collapsing next to Maya on the couch. "it's bed time."

I received a unison 'awe mom" from the girls before they wondered down the hall.

"We'll be in, in a minute." Maya called after them. She looked to me with those eyes, sparkling, drawing me into a different world. "I love you, so much. You've given me more than I ever dreamed I could have."

I didn't have the words saying anything back, instead I nodded in agreement and buried my face in her shoulder. Never could I have pictured this in my wildest dreams.

"Come my little plant our plantlings need goodnight kisses." She said with a serious face helping me up.

"Plant-lings?"

She shrugged "I dunno what do you call baby plants?"

"Seeds? I have no idea." We walked into the girls shared bedroom, though we have enough room for them to have their own, right now they like sharing. Maybe that will change later. We each took our turn with both girls saying goodnights, giving hugs and kisses, and my favorite part making up a bed time story.

"-and the otter escaped down the river." Maya finished. One of us would start the story than the other would add on. It was interesting how each story turned out, I loved it.

"The end." I smiled. The girls were half asleep and probably didn't hear most of it but their smiles at the end were always priceless.

Maya turned on their lamp that sat in the middle of their beds. It was a sphere type lamp that shun stars around the walls and ceiling. Carefully creeping out and into our own bed we cuddled into one another.

"It's been a great day." I muttered laying my head on her chest.

"We should get a dog."

"Maya...What?"

"Eh we will talk about that later." her arms tightened around me in a sort of half hug.

"I think I want to write children's stories."

"Do it." She stated.

And just like that, like every night since we moved in together we went to bed wrapped up in each other. The days were always long while she was gone but well worth the wait when she got back. The smiles on the girls faces, the energy she brought home. This is my world and I'm so glad I have it.


End file.
